Lovey Dovey
by chubners
Summary: Eles se conheceram em plena primavera, e como o florescer da estação, gradativamente aprenderam a lidar um com o outro. E dentre todos seus planos para aquele novo ano, Nami não contava com se apaixonar por um projeto de delinquente feito Luffy. / lunami, shortfic au!colegial
1. Início de Abril

O início de Abril é sempre lembrado pelo desabrochar das flores da estação e o clima agradável, no entanto é também marcado pelo começo do ano letivo para os estudantes das escolas públicas e privadas do país. E de fato, pelas ruas movimentadas da cidade exatamente às 7h46m, havia estudantes com seus mais variados uniformes pelas estações de ônibus, ou atravessando faixas de pedestre, e no fim de suas trajetórias acabariam todos em uma classe. Era o primeiro dia de aula do ano.

Nami bateu o portão ao sair na calçada, bufando pela bronca que levara da irmã mais velha instantes atrás. Tratou de arrumar a bolsa mal colocada nos ombros pela pressa, simultaneamente em que sua mão livre tirava a franja ruiva dos olhos. Ela não estava mesmo atrasada, sua escola ficava a quinze ou vinte minutos caminhando de onde morava.

Em sua rua havia alguns ipês e que pela estação, encontravam-se inteiramente floridos, e mesmo que ventasse, as flores ainda desabrochando, mantinham-se firmemente presas, provando não ser o ápice da primavera.

O longo cabelo esvoaçado refletia o brilho da manhã, e juntamente, a brisa graciosa movia o tecido escuro de sua saia, fazendo com que as pregas sutilmente se abrissem. O blazer parecia a sufocar abotoado por completo, mas era somente a ideia que causava por adequar-se com perfeição ao seu busto. O laço carmesim completava o uniforme entrando também em contraste com as outras cores. Nami era uma aluna admirável não só por sua beleza atípica, contudo pelo seu porte.

Perto do colégio havia um terminal, e até mesmo quando não marcava os minutos chegava junto do ônibus escolar. Quase sempre via Usopp descendo e o acompanhava dali, o que era cerca de três minutos até a escola. Hoje não o encontrara e seguiu sozinha.

Daquele ponto então era possível avistar o prédio da maior escola da cidade, a Shinsekai High School. Não apenas pelo tamanho, Shinsekai também se destaca pelas notas e o ensino de excelência, o que a limita somente aos estudantes com um bom histórico. Nami era a melhor aluna de sua sala no ano passado, mas não que tivesse algum talento especial, ela se esforçava muito e ainda assim, nunca conseguiu reconhecimento da diretoria, existiam muitos alunos melhores que ela no colégio.

Talvez o que a fizesse popular entre os estudantes fosse seu cabelo. Era naturalizada japonesa, mas não nascera no país, havia sido adotada. Inclusive, tivera problemas ao fazer a matrícula na Shinsekai, realmente achavam que ela havia pintado o cabelo, e apesar de permitirem que os alunos personalizassem seus uniformes, maquiagens e acessórios no geral, cabelos tingidos seria mal visto pela vizinhança, no fim, no meio do ano letivo em que ela se matriculara acabaram liberando. A cidade era relativamente grande e ficava próxima de Tóquio, muitos estudantes transferidos com seus mais diversificados estilos e etnias procuravam escolas em conta pela região, mesmo que fossem tão reservados, eles não poderiam simplesmente os recusarem sendo uma instituição do governo.

A ruiva atravessou a rua frontal ao colégio com um sorriso desenhado nos lábios, estava mesmo animada para aquele dia. Chegou ao seu armário, o mesmo do ano anterior, recebendo olhares admirados de calouras. Elas cochichavam algo sobre ela possivelmente ser veterana para exalar tanta determinação já no primeiro dia de aula. Nami sorriu para elas, havia mesmo se esquecido que a partir de agora seria uma _senpai_.

Trocou os moccasins pelas sapatilhas padrão da escola, alisando a saia com as mãos uma última vez ao sair. Mas antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo em direção ao corredor a fim de checar a listagem das salas, sentiu seu ombro recair com as mãos de alguém apoiando-se que a puxava para baixo.

— Nami, — era seu melhor desastrado e covarde amigo, Usopp. — eu perdi o ônibus! No primeiro dia! — ele parecia sem fôlego.

— É mesmo? — respondeu indiferente. — O que eu tenho a ver com isso? Me solta. — ele a obedeceu de imediato, temia Nami até nos dias de seu melhor humor.

Usopp morava longe do colégio, tinha de andar bons minutos até o ponto mais próximo de sua casa e depois ainda fazia um percurso inteiro de ônibus para chegar. Apesar da enorme tabela de ocorrências por atraso, Shinsekai se orgulhava de tê-lo como aluno. Usopp vencera as nacionais de uma olimpíada de matemática no ano anterior, ele era incrivelmente habilidoso com contas, desde que a ruiva o conhecera, nunca o viu errar um alvo. Era como uma calculadora de ângulos e probabilidades humana.

— Será que estamos na mesma sala de novo?

— Eu não vi a lista ainda. — estremeceu.

Ainda que fosse de certa maneira popular entre os alunos, Nami não conhecia muitas pessoas que pudesse chamar de amigos. Ela tinha a Usopp e Robin. E Zoro, quando em ocasiões que eles não discutiam por qualquer coisa imbecil. Seria terrivelmente triste para a ruiva não estar na sala em que seu colega também estivesse.

Seguiram o fluxo de alunos, deparando-se com um aglomerado em frente ao mural. A maioria deles calouros nervosos com a escola nova, os outros comemoravam estarem de novo na mesma sala ou choravam pelo oposto. Nami engoliu em seco pedindo licença enquanto passava. Usopp chegou primeiro. Ela demorou conseguir alcançá-lo, quando enfim o fez, antes de ter a chance de pergunta-lo alguma coisa, ele pulou abraçando-a e dizendo estarem na mesma sala. Ela não podia estar mais feliz, embora não tenha devolvido o súbito abraço. O amontoado de alunos abriu um espaço em volta deles, encarando-os surpresos. Nami bateu no amigo queixando-se para que a soltasse.

— Não faça mais isso. — sussurrou alguns passos depois do grupo do mural.

— Eu não fiz nada de errado.

— Não, mas esse ano não somos mais calouros.

— O que tem a ver? — ele revirou os olhos.

— Se alguém que é visto sempre tão próximo de mim ficar me abraçando, isso diminuirá as chances dos meninos mais novos se declararem! — a ruiva tirou o cabelo dos ombros, piscando convencida para ele.

— Eu perdi as contas de quantos corações você destruiu ano passado.

— Foram seis. — pensou acariciando o queixo. — Rejeitei seis garotos.

— Seis?! — era incrível como ele ainda se surpreendia com a personalidade da amiga.

— O Sanji não conta, eu rejeito ele todos os dias. — deu de ombros.

Ela não era assim tão disputada, na verdade, comparada a outras garotas seu número de rejeições era bem pequeno.

Atravessaram o primeiro prédio, alcançando o segundo por um não tão estreito corredor coberto, as classes de aula ficavam lá. Ainda tiveram de subir um lance de escadas, para enfim chegar aos segundanistas. Em todo o percurso viram faces conhecidas e colegas que compunham a turma do ano anterior, também outras novas. Usopp acenava de volta os cumprimentos que ganhava.

Havia placas acima das portas corrediças indicando as salas do segundo ano e por todos os cantos tinha alunos, o que era de se esperar de uma escola do porte de Shinsekai. Nami e Usopp iam rumo ao 2-C, o que obviamente significava que passariam pela turma A antes, a nova turma de Sanji. Não esperavam encontrá-lo ali, eles passaram bisbilhotando por acaso, curiosos sobre os alunos. Viram-no flertando com um grupo de meninas e a ruiva agradeceu mentalmente por não estarem na mesma sala este ano.

Sanji-kun era o príncipe encantado da escola, um cavalheiro que colocava as garotas antes dele mesmo e arrancava suspiros apaixonados por onde passava. Incrivelmente, era o único homem que frequentava as aulas de deveres domésticos, não apenas para cantar as meninas, mas sobretudo por gostar de cozinhar.

— Ele torceu o braço? — perguntou depois de tê-lo notado com apoio médico.

— Acho que sim. — resmungou estalando a língua, ela não parecia surpresa. — Sanji-kun faz parte do time de futebol apenas pelas meninas que fazem educação física na quadra ao lado. Não duvido que aquilo tenha sido consequência de correr no campo olhando para alguma saia curta. — Nami não suportava o lado galanteador do amigo, ao menos quando não precisava de nada e ele não fosse útil.

O sinal tocou pouco depois de tomarem seus lugares na classe.

Permanecer em um determinado tempo num novo espaço em que a mente não está habituada, mapear o ambiente com intuito de poder se lembrar quando não estiver mais lá torna-se a principal função do cérebro. Até mesmo as partículas de poeira só visíveis com o feixe de luz solar vindo da cortina entreaberta se tornam bases para a memória temporária de um dia como aquele, tudo isso contribui involuntariamente para que o tempo passe sem ser percebido.

Com o queixo apoiado sobre as mãos, Nami se atentava à lucidez do dia, perdida quanto ao andamento da aula. Perguntava-se quem seria o novo professor de Geografia. Sentada na fileira da janela com vista ao pátio, vez ou outra ela podia sentir a clara cortina roçando em seu cabelo, a brisa vinha de fora e movia sutilmente o tecido. O ambiente externo lhe tentava uma espiadela, entretanto a ruiva bem sabia que admirá-lo através do vidro lhe ocasionaria em uma bronca. Inspirou fundo, entediada, esperava que este ano não fosse monótono como o anterior.

Usopp tirou-a de seus devaneios com um cutucão avisando que aquela aula havia terminado. Teriam dez minutos livres até o próximo período, ela sugeriu ir até os terceiranistas e ver como Robin estava, não tinha visto a amiga na entrada.

Os dois levantaram-se pedindo licença, saindo então para as salas do terceiro ano. Era incrivelmente comum vê-los pelas salas veteranas, encontravam Zoro e Robin sempre nos intervalos durante uma aula e outra.

— Como vamos descobrir em qual sala eles estão? — perguntou Usopp, nervoso só de imaginar ter de se apresentar para os veteranos a fim de saber dos amigos.

— Podemos espiar as salas. — também sentia-se desconfortável com a ideia de encarar os estudantes mais velhos, mas seria melhor do que aparecer nas classes perguntando por eles.

Chegando logo ao corredor terceiranista, os alunos do lado de fora não lhe eram completos estranhos, conheciam uns de vista. Eles pareceram também reconhecer os dois e apontaram de bom grado a sala de Robin adivinhando o que faziam ali, era a classe D, aquilo lhes poupara tempo.

Entraram pela porta aberta, pedindo licença e desviando das rodas de alunos formadas pelo caminho. Nami ainda procurava pela amiga quando esbarrou em uma das carteiras, escutando em seguida uma queixa de dor.

— Por favor, me descul... — a ruiva parou a reverência ao perceber de quem se tratava. — ah, é você.

Roronoa Zoro irritou-se com o olhar de desprezo e indiferença que ganhou da colega.

— Você bateu a ponta da mesa no meu estômago! — uma veia saltou em sua têmpora. — Tem noção do quanto isso dói?!

— Dói mesmo. — concordou ela.

— Então peça desculpas! — bufou, ele perdia a paciência facilmente sempre que lidava com a ruiva.

— Nah, — ela balançou a mão dando um tapinha no ar despreocupado. — eu tenho pouco tempo, quem sabe outro dia? — debochou.

— Robin! — Usopp acenou aliviado ao finalmente enxergá-la na classe, ela era a amiga em comum que mantinha Nami e Zoro ligados, ela apartava as brigas deles só de estar por perto.

A ruiva virou-se e pode também vê-la, ela estava no lado oposto da classe. Correu até a morena de braços erguidos, abraçando-a pelas costas quando a alcançou.

— Robin- _chan_! — esfregou-se como um gatinho manhoso. — Que saudades! Como foram suas férias?

— Bom dia, Nami. — respondeu em um daqueles sorrisos majestosos dela, desajeitadamente retribuindo o carinho da melhor amiga.

Nami finalmente soltou-a e só então percebeu que ela havia cortado o cabelo.

Desde que se conheceram, lembrava-se de Robin com o cabelo comprido, ela não podia estar mais surpresa por agora tê-la encontrado com os fios pelo ombro e franja. Ela sempre tomou a amiga como exemplo, não somente quanto aos estudos, mas também no quesito de beleza, afinal, Robin era admirável.

— E você deixou o seu crescer. — ela riu entre os dedos colocados a boca.

A ruiva, por outro lado, sempre tivera os fios curtos, pouco abaixo do queixo. Quando ela finalmente convenceu-se de não cortá-los entre um ano e outro para ficar como Robin, ela cortou. Estava mesmo decepcionada.

— Sim! — bufou cruzando os braços. — Mas não mude assunto, não posso te perdoar pelo o que fez!

Usopp assistia elas sorrindo, para ele não tinha nada como estar de volta e rever aqueles com quem mais se importava.

Ele se aproximou de Nami quando perdeu as anotações da aula de Geografia na primeira semana do ano anterior. Ela se dispôs a emprestá-lo os dela por um preço conveniente, e então ele descobriu que a ruiva que sentava-se a seu lado cobraria por todos os favores que poderia, e seus preços nunca eram aceitáveis como alegava ser.

Zoro esbarrou-se nela em um intervalo e os dois partiriam para o chão caso não fosse por Robin lá, para fazê-los se acertarem, ela chamou Nami para almoçar junto deles e ela levou Usopp. Em nenhuma das situações a ruiva saiu-se como simpática ou exalou gentileza, de fato ela tinha uma personalidade conturbada e difícil de se lidar, entretanto ela conseguiu bons amigos e um lugar para se encaixar na Shinsekai.

— A Robin ficou ainda mais bonita, não é mesmo? — Usopp comentou, mas não obteve resposta do amigo que dormia de cabeça abaixada na mesa. — Oi, eu falei com você! — disse deixando um peteleco em sua orelha exposta.

— Tsc, não enche! — resmungou.

— O que você acha?

— É.

Usopp pode ver os olhos do Zoro passando por Robin uma última vez antes de escondê-los outra vez nos braços usados como apoio.

Depois de ter conferido sua melhor amiga e onde era sua sala, Nami sentia que poderia suportar outra aula chata. Ela checou o horário e grudou no pulso do amigo narigudo, correndo para fora com medo de qualquer chance de atraso no primeiro dia. Ela o soltou e virou-se de frente para zombar do como era lento ainda correndo de costas, e alguém que também corria trombou-se com ela.

A velocidade que percorriam não permitiu que ela reconhecesse o culpado. Ela soube ser um menino pelo cabelo curto e escuro, mas todo o resto lhe pareceu um vulto. Todavia, uma cicatriz característica abaixo do olho lhe chamou a atenção.

Ela desequilibrou-se e Usopp a segurou pelo braço antes de cair, o garoto continuou como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Nami voltou batendo os pés para a sala de aula, julgando o menino com um caráter questionável, a cicatriz só lhe dizia o quão delinquente ele devia ser, e era bastante provável que corria para matar aula. Ela odiava esse tipo de homem, talvez nunca se entendera com Zoro por ele chegar muito perto desse nível.

Ela passou o resto dos períodos odiando o cara da cicatriz, sem nenhuma pista sobre quem poderia ser, desejava que pudesse vê-lo novamente para acertar as contas, afinal, ele quase a derrubara.

O sinal marcou o intervalo, e o som de conversas e risos preencheram o ambiente antes silencioso. Os alunos guardavam o material e tiravam da bolsa seus bentos, alguns juntavam-se ao fluxo no corredor e dirigiam-se à cantina.

— Você não vai comer? — perguntou Usopp, ele juntava sua carteira a dela com seu bento em mãos.

— Eu trouxe dinheiro hoje. — jogou a cabeça para trás na cadeira, claramente desmotivada, as últimas aulas tinham excedido o limite de tédio que ela era capaz de suportar.

— Não acredito! — enchia a boca com arroz. — Você sempre faz sua comida porque é mais barato.

— Eu sei, mas — revirou os olhos. — ontem foi o último episódio daquele dorama. — ela diminuiu o tom de voz, não queria que ninguém além do narigudo descobrisse que perdia seu tempo útil com aquele tipo de coisa. — Fiquei com preguiça de cozinhar depois, acabou meio tarde.

— Sua irmã não reclamou?

— Nojiko?! — endireitou-se tomando uma salsicha do bento de Usopp sem antes pedir. — Você acha que ela perderia a oportunidade de reclamar de algo? — riu exalando sarcasmo e levantou-se.

— Aquela era minha última salsicha... — ele resmungou assistindo-a sair. — Vai na cantina?

— Aham, — acenou sem olhá-lo. — se Robin aparecer peça para ela esperar por mim.

Não havia nada que animasse mais a ruiva do que dinheiro fácil. Talvez as promoções relâmpago no mercado de seu bairro também tivessem o mesmo efeito, mas a questão era que dinheiro alterava o humor dela, então era de se imaginar como sentia-se sabendo que gastaria logo no primeiro dia do ano letivo. Ela trabalhara como atendente em um café nas férias, e era o resto desse salário que ela utilizaria para comprar seu almoço. Ela mentalmente ensaiava as palavras que usaria para convencer a tia da cantina a lhe dar um desconto de noventa e sete por cento no lanche.

Tirou o casaco do uniforme e o amarrou à cintura, o calor do sol do meio-dia tornava quase impossível olhar pelas janelas do corredor. Aquele brilho intenso era resultado de um dia limpo, não havia nuvens no céu que filtrassem os raios solares. Nami entendia bem dos assuntos relacionados ao clima, ela pretendia cursar meteorologia, entretanto saber disso ali, a caminho do refeitório, não lhe contribuía em nada.

Passando pela turma A, sentiu-se coagida a ao menos cumprimentar Sanji. Ela parou diante da porta de correr, mas antes que ela pudesse puxá-la desistiu da ideia lembrando-se o quão dramático ele seria por não estarem mais na mesma sala. Nami aguardaria até a saída ou quando seu humor melhorasse para lidar com o loiro.

Sanji era incrível, seu pai era dono de um restaurante gourmet e ele não podia ser menos talentoso como filho dele. Ele foi o primeiro cara a se declarar para ela na Shinsekai, e depois de tanto persegui-la, o grupo acomodou-se com a presença dele. Seu fraco é mulheres, e isso era o que lhe tirava a paciência. Seu cavalheirismo constante de sempre achar que ela precisava ser protegida ou ajudada, era como se não acreditasse que ela fosse capaz de fazer qualquer coisa sem ele.

Nami era autossuficiente, independente, vestígios do que aprendera com sua mãe, mulher que cuidou sozinha de duas meninas como suas próprias filhas. E nunca precisou de homem algum. Sanji só ia contra seus princípios, não que o odiasse ou algo do gênero.

Ela virou descendo as escadas, sustentando-se pelo corrimão e suando com o calor. Achou uma máquina de bebidas no corredor dos primeiranistas, e ficou ali, questionando a hipótese de comprar um chá gelado como acompanhamento, mas seria mais um gasto e ela não estava disposta.

Deixando a máquina, ela seguiu alguns passos adiante, parando bruscamente para correr e voltar antes de umas alunas que também iam comprar bebidas. Ela decidira-se só depois de sair, estava muito calor para ignorar algo refrescante. E agora as meninas encaravam-na assustadas.

— Uh, bom dia...? — sorriu amarelo, quase abraçando a máquina a fim de mostrar claramente que havia chego primeiro.

As garotas devolveram o mesmo sorriso forçado e deram meia-volta. A ruiva não se atentou ao que elas sussurraram, mas possivelmente chamaram-na de louca.

Nami escolheu um chá gelado, lamentando os ienes que teve de deixar na máquina.

Quando finalmente passou pelo pátio e alcançou a cantina, ela rastejava-se com o calor. O que mais a desanimava era lembrar que nem era verão ainda, então esperava-se que a temperatura só subisse.

Felizmente, a cantina encontrava-se vazia, ou quase, tinha um menino lá, mas agradeceu por não ter que lidar com filas. Jogando os braços por cima da bancada alta, notava-se sua preguiça e talvez falta de bons modos, ela ainda pensava sobre o que comprar.

— Só temos pão de melão. — a tia informou como se previsse a ruiva.

Nami gostava de pão de melão, não se comparava ao seu bento, porém pelo menos não passaria fome nas últimas aulas. Ela assentiu como resposta.

— Eu quero todos. — o menino a seu lado disse antes que ela pudesse pedir por um.

Ela endireitou-se e o encarou boquiaberta, preparando-se para discutir com aquele sabe-se-lá-quem egoísta.

Parando para repará-lo, o menino tinha o colarinho da camisa escolar desabotoado e as barras da calça estavam dobradas desajeitadamente, formando uma espécie de calça capri. A atendente lhe comunicou o preço e ele revirou os bolsos atrás de dinheiro, assim Nami enxergou também uma corrente pendurada ali.

Perdida em seus pensamentos e pré-conceitos, ela não ouviu quanto sairia os quatro pães de melão restantes e não percebeu que o garoto não tinha a quantia necessária. Ele virou-se para ela.

Nami viu uma cicatriz abaixo do olho esquerdo dele, descobrindo então que tratava-se do mesmo cara que quase a levara ao chão no final do primeiro período. Ela o encarou sem reações, mentalmente admirada, não o imaginava com feições tão... infantis. Ele tinha o cabelo escuro, bagunçado, do tipo que parece um silencioso convite a ser acariciado.

Assistiu-o se aproximar, ele coçou a nuca aparentemente sem graça, e a ruiva esperou que o cara fosse lhe pedir desculpas por mais cedo. De imediato ela cruzou os braços sobre o busto convencida, achando que ele a reconhecera.

— Me empresta duzentos ienes?

Piscando confusa, ela custou acreditar que ele havia mesmo pedido aquilo para ela. _Logo ela_.

— O que você disse? — pendeu a cabeça ao lado, esticando os lábios em um sorriso falso.

— Preciso de duzentos ienes para conseguir pagar meu lanche. — colocou as mãos no bolso balançando-se para frente e para trás. — Você parece bem legal. — sorriu.

Nami inspirou, expirou, repetiu a si mesma que não iria surtar. Afinal, ele era apenas um menino, muito provavelmente primeiranista, foi um equívoco tudo o que pensara sobre ele mais cedo.

— Não. — redarguiu no tom mais calmo que era capaz de falar.

— Heh? Por que não?! — ele soou chateado. — Eu tô com fome!

— O que isso tem a ver comigo? — ignorou o menino, voltando-se a tia que segurava os pães. — Eu quero dois. E eu tenho dinheiro. — sorriu vitoriosa.

Escutou ele resmungar engraçado, e trocando o dinheiro pelos pães, ela o deixou. Nami saiu orgulhosa dali, havia o ensinado como é o verdadeiro mundo dos adultos, onde sobrevive quem tem mais dinheiro. Até seu humor melhorara depois de ter lidado com aquele projeto de delinquente, a melhor cura para o rancor era devolver em equivalente. E ninguém ousava contestar suas impecáveis filosofias de vida.

A ruiva passava pelo pátio quando sentiu seu braço segurado, impedindo-a de andar. Ela virou e deparou-se outra vez com aquele cara irritante.

— O que você quer? — questionou nervosa.

— Se você me der um, eu deixo você com o outro. — ela notou que ele comprara os dois pães restantes da cantina.

— Você é o quê? Uma criança por acaso?! — puxou o braço das mãos dele, girando o torso para encará-lo frente a frente. — Eu comprei, são meus! — apontou a garrafa de chá em uma ameaça.

— Mas eu tô com muita fome!

— Problema é seu!

Ela mal o tinha conhecido e ele já alcançara o primeiro lugar em seu ranking pessoal de pessoas que a irritavam. Era incrível como aquele menino era inconveniente e não tinha a mínima noção do que dizia.

— Qual é seu nome? — perguntou ele, seu olhar não tinha um ponto fixo, era como se aquilo sua vida dependesse daquele terceiro pão de melão e ele procurasse outras alternativas de obtê-lo.

— Huh? — ela ainda surpreendeu-se por ele não sequer lembrar-se dela. — Nami. — cruzou os braços esperando o que mais ele teria para entretê-la.

— Nami? Que nome... engraçado. — falou consigo mesmo. — Olha Nami, então que tal você me der esse pão e eu te pagar quando puder?

Ela de fato aguardava mais uma asneira dele, mas dentre tudo o que ele tivera proposto, nada lhe convinha mais que aquilo.

— Ótimo. — ela sorriu, o menino era mesmo muito inocente para sugerir uma oferta daquelas. — Você pode me pagar quando puder. — era notável a confusão dele com aquela súbita mudança de humor. — Com setenta e nove por cento de juros.

Nami foi até ele, amassando o pão de melão ao seu peito e quase o desiquilibrando com o empurrão. Ele recebeu sorridente, ainda não imaginava a armadilha em que havia sido pego e a assistiu sair.

— Quem é você? — a ruiva virou-se de costas para manter contato visual, continuou em passos lentos.

— Luffy! — gritou envolvendo a boca com a mão livre, desnecessário, não estavam assim tão longe. — Monkey D. Luffy!

— E o meu nome que é engraçado? — resmungou em ironia.

— O quê?! Eu não ouvi!

Ela girou sobre os calcanhares tornando a frente, acenou mesmo sem vê-lo, ele ainda a assistia.

Nami desbloqueou um novo nível de estresse nunca antes alcançado com todo aquele bate-boca. Por algum motivo ela não sentiu vontade de trazer à tona o ocorrido de mais cedo, Luffy não lhe pareceu ter feito aquilo de propósito, ela o julgara muito mal. Certamente havia uma razão para ele parecer um delinquente, a qual ela não se importava em saber agora, mas no fim ele não deixava de ser uma criança recém chegada ao colegial. Isso a impediu de explodir.

Quando ela finalmente voltou a sua classe, Usopp a recebeu eufórico. Havia passado metade do intervalo e seu chá gelado nem estava mais gelado.

— O que houve? — cercou-a com os braços apoiados na mesa, quase como se exigisse respostas. — Você demorou tanto e só comprou isso? — Robin também a olhava curiosa.

— Um idiota pegou meu lanche.

— Ele te roubou?!

— Não, — abriu a embalagem sem muito se importar. — ele comprou de mim.

Usopp e Zoro se entreolharam, quase comunicando-se no silêncio, e por pura empatia, desejavam que quem quer que fosse aquele menino sobrevivesse aos próximos meses debaixo daquela dívida.


	2. Amigos até que o dinheiro os separe

O sinal tocou marcando o final do primeiro dia, e janela afora, os vestígios da tarde formava o pôr do sol. A ruiva fechou os livros, permitindo-se por um minuto encarar o céu alaranjado com os últimos raios solares do dia. Ela imaginou se Nojiko estaria em casa quando chegasse, ou se a faculdade a atrasaria outra vez e ela mesma teria de cozinhar.

Sua sala esvaziava-se e não tinha o menor interesse de sair enquanto os corredores estivessem congestionados de colegiais.

— Você vai ficar também? — a voz de Usopp ressoou próxima, lembrando-a de guardar o resto do material.

— Como assim? — abriu a bolsa jogando os livros e o estojo lá de qualquer jeito. — Por que eu ficaria?

— Ah. — ele comprimiu os lábios, reconhecendo ter se esquecido de dizer algo importante. — Eu não te contei.

— O quê? — fechou o zíper com força, deixando claro sua irritação pelo vacilo do amigo.

— Olha, a culpa não foi minha, você que voltou da cantina quase no final do intervalo! Depois disso, mal tivemos tempo pra conversar por causa da aula. — entrelaçou os dedos na alça da bolsa a fim de conter a tensão, Nami o assustava quando irritada. — O Zoro convidou a gente pra assistir jogo hoje.

Ela levantou-se colocando a bolsa nos ombros, indo na frente dele em direção à porta da sala. Fez sinal para que prosseguisse com o assunto.

— É um interclasse do clube de basquete masculino, começou agora a época de admissão dos clubes, então vão fazer isso para avaliar quem quer entrar.

— A Robin disse algo? — perguntou deslizando a porta e deixando que Usopp também passasse.

— Não, mas acho que não vai. — ele pode ouvir o muxoxo desanimado vindo da amiga. — Ela ainda trabalha naquela biblioteca do centro, acho difícil ela participar de qualquer coisa depois das aulas.

— Então não vou.

— Nami! — colocando-se em sua frente, ele a parou pelos ombros. — Não preciso te dizer o quanto isso é importante pro Zoro, né? Ele é o capitão do time e precisa dos amigos para apoiá-lo.

Ela não conseguia acreditar que aquelas palavras tivessem saído da boca do próprio Roronoa. Não tinha dúvidas de que ele fizera um convite de quase descaso, e Usopp sentimentalizou o resto.

— Que seja. — estapeou as mãos do colega de si, respondendo de olhos fechados em convencimento.

Mesmo saindo apenas pouco depois do sinal, o corredor segundanista já encontrava-se vazio. Devido a experiências passadas, Nami achou aquilo suspeito demais. Nem mesmo os encarregados da limpeza eram vistos levando os materiais para as salas. Ela pressupôs que talvez os alunos tivessem ido à quadra, entretanto era difícil de imaginar que um simples interclasse atraísse aquela atenção.

Shinsekai High School incentivava todo tipo de atividade extracurricular, havia incontáveis clubes registrados, mas os meninos do basquete ganhavam em popularidade. A ruiva não ficou surpresa ao ouvir do novo método de admissão, afinal, todo ano inúmeros formulários eram preenchidos e pouquíssimos estudantes podiam participar do clube. Julgar os candidatos por competência em quadra parecia muito mais justo que selecioná-los através de papéis.

Nami não gostava de assistir aos jogos do clube, não gostava das cansativas regionais e passou a odiar tudo ligado ao basquete depois de Zoro tornar-se o capitão do time no segundo semestre do ano anterior. Usopp era o único cara que sabia apreciar a companhia dele, e a fim de assistir seus jogos e apoiá-lo, ele arrastava a amiga junto. Nas vezes que Robin estava presente, a ruiva se permitia até a torcer, no entanto quase sempre era seu pesadelo assistir um jogo.

Os jogadores eram os piores, todos faziam parte de algum tipo de fantasia das alunas e os fã-clubes organizados da torcida deixavam Nami com dores de cabeça. E Roronoa Zoro estava metido naquele meio. Inclusive, meninas iludidas acreditavam nele ser uma espécie de namorado dos sonhos. Ela não podia evitar rir com a ideia de que alguém quisesse se envolver em um relacionamento romântico com o Zoro, às vezes ela era levada a acreditar que talvez fosse a única pessoa na escola que de fato conhecia a personalidade detestável do colega.

Usopp quase sentia a aura de ódio que a ruiva emanava, sabendo que seu silêncio vinha por estar ocupada odiando alguém mentalmente, ele evitou puxar assunto.

Era o final da tarde e esperava-se que os estudantes voltassem para suas casas, ao menos os que não faziam parte de clube algum, e ali estavam Nami e seu melhor amigo, presenciando um tumulto no caminho da quadra. Ela bufou impaciente, desejava que aquilo acabasse logo para ir embora.

Assentando-se enfim à arquibancada, avistaram um loiro acenando para eles, que inconfundivelmente reconheceram ser Sanji.

Os dois entreolharam-se espantados, imaginando o que logo ele fazia em um jogo do time de basquete. A razão de tamanha surpresa era que não apenas o clube era rival do seu, mas também seu maior rival jogaria. Sanji estar ali podia gerar um paradoxo temporal.

— Nami-san! — ajoelhando-se em uma declaração, ele agarrou a mão dela. — As férias pareceram uma eternidade longe de você, e o destino me castigou ao separar nossas salas!

— Você me pareceu bem recuperado com as meninas da sua nova turma. — Usopp revirou os olhos.

— Mas eu amo mais a Nami- _swan_!

— Sanji-kun! — riu desconcertada tomando sua mão das dele, não seria rude sabendo que o loiro estar ali significava um possível ataque ao clube, que bem como possivelmente colocava sua vida em risco. — Também senti sua falta. — mentiu, consolando-o com tapinhas no ombro. — O que faz aqui?

— _Tch_ , vim acompanhar uma aluna transferida da minha classe. — não parecia contente. — Ela é incrível, mas preferia morrer a estar aqui.

Não tinha muito o que contar da história entre Zoro e Sanji, não havia um porquê de tudo; pois se existisse amor à primeira vista, então eles eram a prova de também existir ódio à primeira vista. Usopp especulava sobretudo os esportes como razão daquela rivalidade, seguido do fato de Zoro ser próximo a duas garotas por quem o colega de sobrancelhas peculiares tinha interessante, entretanto nenhuma das alternativas justificava por que Zoro não se restringia a ignorá-lo ao invés de comprar a briga.

Nami também não suportava o então capitão do time de basquete, mas ela podia contar nos dedos algumas vezes em que se divertiram juntos e até mesmo contou com ele como amigo. Eram mesmo relações de ódio diferentes.

Antes que Sanji pudesse enaltecer a ruiva outra vez, o time oficial da Shinsekai entrou em quadra e a torcida agitou-se. Vendo-os cumprimentar o público frenético passando pelas arquibancadas, ela seguiu Roronoa com um olhar disperso, e incrivelmente ele a notou quando se apresentou na reta de onde sentava-se.

Ele sorriu torto, desafiador, talvez empolgado, ela não foi capaz de traduzir o significado do gesto. Nami lhe devolveu outro sorriso, quase de imediato e inconsciente, acenando discreta.

O uniforme do time era vermelho com os detalhes do número e as bordas da camiseta em branco. Os jogadores posicionaram-se ao centro da quadra, e o treinador pediu silêncio para explicar sobre a proposta do interclasse. O time oficial tinha alunos de cada série, e a maioria dos candidatos pareciam ser do primeiro ano, então eles separaram times por turmas.

Terminado o discurso, o treinador chamou o 1-A para iniciar a sequência de jogos, dispersando os jogadores pela quadra.

Nami sequer disfarçou o espanto ao enxergar Luffy na fila de primeiranistas que vinha. Boquiaberta, ela o observou cumprimentar os outros jogadores e sorrir animado com a disputa. O menino vestia o uniforme de educação física de calor, bermuda vermelha e camiseta branca como o resto dos candidatos. Diferente do time titular, eles não eram jogadores ainda, portanto não havia algo oficial para usar.

— Tá tudo bem? — perguntou Usopp, percebendo a reação estranha dela.

— Aham, tá sim. — ela o tranquilizou.

Os candidatos foram intercalados entre os jogadores da Shinsekai, formando assim times de potencial iguais, eles seriam avaliados pelo desenvolvimento individual na partida.

Luffy ficou no time de Zoro, e a ruiva certamente não aprovou a ideia dos dois juntos.

O jogo se iniciou com o som do apito do juiz, e depois de lançada ao alto, a bola caiu em mãos do time adversário. Sanji os deixou, e Usopp comentava algo sobre a partida, mas ela assistia atenta ao movimento dos jogadores em quadra, em específico o idiota que lhe atormentara mais cedo.

Usopp se calou com o inesperado bloqueio de Luffy que tirou a posse de bola do time concorrente, e mais rápido do que Nami pudera acompanhar, o menino enxergou justamente o capitão livre e arremessou-lhe a bola, o que lhe rendeu a jogada do primeiro ponto da partida. A torcida vibrou pela enterrada de Zoro.

Aplaudindo, ela riu desacreditada do que vira. Monkey D. Luffy de fato tinha muito mais a oferecer além de suas primeiras impressões.

— Aquele cara nem é alto, e você viu o que ele fez?!

A ruiva assentiu como resposta ao melhor amigo, ainda evitando demonstrar sinais de conhecê-lo.

A disputa seguiu com mais jogadas que provavam o talento evidente do primeiranista, e ao decorrer dos minutos em quadra, até mesmo Zoro notou isso, passando a trocar passes muito bem coordenados com ele, rendendo-lhes a vitória da primeira competição. E durante o jogo seguinte, um aluno do time de basquete titular machucou-se, o capitão sugeriu que introduzissem Luffy em seu lugar, continuando assim a jogar pelo resto do interclasse.

— Ele tá sorrindo. — ela disse referindo-se a Roronoa.

— Huh?

— Ele tá com _aquele_ sorriso.

Usopp conhecia bem aquele sorriso ao qual a ruiva temia, ele incitava um oponente à altura, um desafio para Zoro. O narigudo não tinha dúvidas de que aquele menino entraria no time por indicação do próprio capitão.

O interclasse terminou pouco depois de escurecer, muitos estudantes foram embora antes do término, e agora restava alguns que comentavam animados sobre os jogos ao sair da quadra. Nami e Usopp teriam ido também se o amigo de cabelos esverdeados não os tivesse chamado para conversar.

Zoro tinha uma toalha curta em volta do pescoço e uma garrafa de Pocari em mãos, eles estavam em um canto da quadra, o resto dos jogadores preparavam-se para limpá-la enquanto o treinador conversava com os candidatos.

— Você não precisa ficar tão longe! — resmungou mal humorado com a repulsa que a ruiva demonstrava ao afastar-se à medida que ele ia em sua direção.

— Você deve estar fedendo! — torceu o rosto em uma careta.

— Maldita! — estalou a língua desistindo de aproximar-se dela.

— Aquele cara vai entrar? — empolgado, Usopp foi direto ao ponto, e Zoro sabia exatamente de quem se tratava.

— Vai sim, ele foi o primeiro a garantir lugar no time. — tomou alguns goles do energético, e prosseguiu. — O nome dele é Luffy, querem conhecê-lo?

— Nah, fica pra outro dia, sei que ele deve ser incrível! — sabendo que o narigudo aceitaria o convite, tomou a frente dele antes de se pronunciar. Nami esticou os lábios em um sorriso falso e torceu que isso não parecesse suspeito. — Oh! Como as horas passam, — olhou o pulso sem relógio. — está tarde, Usopp, não quero que você perca o ônibus. Vamos. — ao sair de cena com aquela atuação fantástica, Zoro a segurou pelo pulso.

Preparada para agredi-lo, virou-se de frente para Roronoa que ainda agarrava-a forte pelo braço, e só então constatou a real situação do colega. Gotículas de suor escorriam por todo seu corpo escultural, seu cabelo parecia mais bagunçado e alguns fios grudavam-se a sua testa. Nami esqueceu de brigar com ele, perdendo-se em sua clavícula exposta pela regata de gola larga, ele parecia mais másculo que quando o conhecera. E somente por um instante, ela entendeu por que as meninas surtavam pelo capitão do time de basquete.

— Luffy me contou que vocês são _amigos_.

Com o choque, a ruiva voltou a si. Ela o encarou tentando compreender o que a expressão de deleite dele planejava, entretanto jamais realmente entendera Roronoa Zoro.

— Não, nós nos conhecemos hoje, não somos amigos. — corrigiu, cruzando os braços sobre o busto e enfim enxergando aonde ele desejava chegar.

— É mesmo? — riu sarcástico. — E por que você pareceu toda preocupada quando falei de apresentá-lo?

— Ele me deve duzentos ienes, mais os juros, não pretendo ser amiga dele. — ajeitou as alças da bolsa no ombro e deu-lhe as costas. — Tchau.

Antes que ela se afastasse mais, Zoro tirou a toalha molhada de suor do pescoço, e por puro impulso a fim de provocá-la, ele atirou na ruiva cobrindo-lhe a cabeça. Ela correu atrás dele pela quadra jurando que o faria arrepender-se de ter nascido.

[...]

O dia seguinte fez menos calor, deixando a ruiva contente com o clima agradável. O céu era de um azul intenso, sem nenhuma nuvem para atrapalhar e o vento vinha do sul. Não houve discussões pela manhã com sua irmã mais velha, e preparou o bento com sua comida favorita. Ela evitou deixar a classe nos intervalos entre as aulas, e foram avisados de última hora que sairiam mais cedo hoje.

Estava tão feliz que ela esquecera-se dos imprevistos do dia anterior, sequer viu as primeiras aulas passarem, e agora ela espreguiçava-se na cadeira com um sorriso bem-disposto.

A maior parte de seus colegas deixavam a classe no intervalo, tinham a oportunidade de então ficarem sozinhos e conversar, rir, sem a preocupação de lidar com alunos os encarando pelo o que diziam.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que você está _assim_?! — não era um hábito da ruiva sorrir e exalar bom humor, Usopp notou seu comportamento raro e não pode ignorar sua curiosidade.

— Na verdade, é o que não aconteceu. — ela riu juntando sua mesa a dele, e depois tirou o bento da bolsa. — Estou fingindo que hoje é o primeiro dia, pelo menos o que ontem deveria ter sido.

Pensando em questioná-la a razão daquilo, ele lembrou-se do episódio no intervalo passado e como dinheiro moldava o humor da ruiva, chegando à conclusão de saber bem seus motivos.

O som da porta corrediça invadiu o ambiente de súbito, e sabendo ser seus amigos terceiranistas, Nami girou sobre a cadeira para cumprimentá-los.

— Bom dia, Robin! — saudou a amiga com um sorriso largo, ela entrava primeiro, logo atrás vinha Zoro.

O uniforme feminino de Shinsekai reunia uma saia de pregas e meias igualmente pretas, laço-gravata vermelho, e o blazer bege. A escala de cores para os trajes masculinos era a mesma, com exceção do formato da gravata, que não era obrigatório o uso em dias de calor, logo via-se comumente os meninos somente com a camisa branca desabotoada.

Nico Robin não trajava o blazer, ao contrário da amiga ruiva, tinha somente o suéter nude preso à cintura. Ela devolveu um sorriso gracioso ao entrar, pedindo licença baixo e dirigindo-se à mesa em que sentavam-se. A morena segurava uma sacola em mãos, seu lanche comprado, não dispunha de tempo para preparar o almoço devido ao trabalho de meio período. Frequentemente Zoro a acompanhava de semblante sério ou emburrado por preferir comer em sua própria classe, entretanto quando Nami o avistou por completo, ele ria debochado, e não podia se esperar nada de bom daquilo.

Ele passou pela porta e não a fechou, o que indicava que mais alguém os acompanhava. A ruiva suou frio quando o baque da porta finalmente veio, só havia uma pessoa estúpida o suficiente para Zoro ter convencido de juntar-se a eles.

— Sou Monkey D. Luffy! Por favor, cuidem de mim! — apresentou-se em uma reverência desajeitada, ainda um pouco distante, no entanto sabendo ter bons modos na presença de _senpais_.

— Ele é o novo membro do time de basquete. — Robin explicou. — Zoro ficou com pena de vê-lo comendo sozinho no refeitório.

— O quê?! — alcançou uma cadeira junto a Usopp, e sentou-se com as mãos sobre o encosto dela. — Não foi isso, tch.

A ruiva escorou o cotovelo na mesa, escondendo discreta o rosto entre os dedos numa falha tentativa de impedir o menino de reconhecê-la. Zoro ria quase num tom sádico.

— Nami? — correu até ela certificando-se de não tê-la confundido. — Nami! Não sabia que você ia estar aqui! — o moreninho parecia mesmo contente. — Que coincidência, _shishishi_.

Usopp que levantava-se para cumprimentá-lo parou por um instante e analisou a situação, segurando o riso com os sinais da mão baixa da ruiva mostrando dinheiro. Então era Luffy o devedor.

— Pode me chamar de Usopp, sou o cara mais inteligente e adorado da escola. — ele gabou-se de peito estufado. — E ela, — apontou para a ruiva. — bem, vocês já se conhecem, mas somos da mesma classe.

— Muito legal da parte de vocês me receberem como amigo. — puxou uma cadeira colando-a ao lado da ruiva e sentou-se.

Além de estar mais próximo do que Nami gostaria de tê-lo, ele inclinou-se sobre sua mesa quase derrubando seu bento.

— O que você tá fazendo aqui? — questionou entredentes, puxando a marmita para si.

— Nós somos amigos, amigos comem juntos. — com todo o esforço dela em manter-se afastada dele, o bento entre seus braços o chamou a atenção. — Oh, parece delicioso! — outra vez invadiu o espaço da ruiva, dobrando-se sobre ela na cadeira.

— O quê?! Não! — ela o empurrou pelo rosto com uma das mãos.

— Mas nós até dividimos o pão de melão ontem!

— Você comprou de mim!

Robin riu com a discussão imatura deles, imaginando como não pareciam de maneira alguma _senpai_ e _kouhai_. Luffy tinha o dom de distorcer as coisas, o grupo não precisou mais que poucos minutos com ele para perceber.

Eles continuaram o conflito, nem mesmo Usopp pode interferir, a ruiva insistia em dizê-lo não serem amigos, e o mais novo aparentava cada vez mais nervoso.

— Eu vou te pagar! — sua voz cobriu a dela, claramente irritado. — Então até lá, seja minha amiga!

O pedido formal calou o grupo, gerando um silêncio constrangedor entre eles. Luffy tinha as bochechas infladas, ainda agitado com as acusações que a ruiva lhe fizera. Ela o encarou surpresa, procurando traços de fingimento nele, e pela primeira vez seus olhares se encontraram tão próximos. O menino a tinha fixa em seu olhar, e Nami viu a sinceridade nele.

Dando-se conta do quão estranho aquilo parecia para quem os assistia, ela baixou os olhos, desconcertada, quase o odiando pelo ar inocente que exalava.

— _Um-hum._ — respondeu enfiando comida na boca, irritada, ela deu-se por vencida.

— Você já comeu? — sem graça, o narigudo puxou assunto com o moreninho. — Robin disse que se encontraram no refeitório.

— Sim!

O grupo o encarou assustado. Ainda não havia passado dez minutos que o sinal tocara, Usopp e Nami tinham acabado de começar e Robin juntara-se a eles para comer, se Luffy já tinha terminado, então ele era algo próximo do anormal.

Eles conversaram mais e pouco a pouco a classe encheu-se outra vez. O horário do almoço aproximava-se do fim e a ruiva tratava de expulsar Luffy dali alegando que ele ia se atrasar para a última aula, porém ele não parecia muito preocupado. Até mesmo Zoro passou a irritar-se com o mais novo, arrastando-o para fora pela gola da camisa.

A ruiva os acompanhou até a porta ainda mal-humorada, e antes que se despedissem, Nico Robin propôs algo.

— Hoje não tem clube para os meninos, eu só vou para a biblioteca no horário equivalente a um dia normal, e como vamos sair mais cedo, então podíamos sair juntos de tarde. — sugeriu ela em um sorriso. — O que acham?

— É mesmo, faz tempo que não saímos juntos. — Usopp comentou pensativo. — É difícil conciliar o clube de basquete com as folgas da Robin, não lembro da última vez que fomos no fliperama. Luffy, você quer ir também?

— Heh, eu posso?!

— Claro. — Zoro respondeu de imediato olhando para a ruiva enfurecida. — Nami vai adorar.

— Muito obrigado! — ele deu um salto empolgado. — Preciso avisar meus irmãos. Nos encontramos na saída! — disse puxando o celular do bolso da calça e já de saída, ele trombou em alguns alunos de passagem pelo corredor antes de sumir em uma curva.

Nami pensou em surtar, mas lembrou-se que o convite fora feito pela sua melhor amiga e tinha de concordar que seria ótimo sair com ela outra vez depois de tanto tempo, mesmo que o projeto de delinquente estivesse junto, afinal, aparentemente seriam amigos dali para frente, era a consequência de Zoro tê-lo incluso no grupo. Ela inspirou profundo, e resolveu não reclamar, somente desejou uma boa aula a Robin e ignorou o capitão do time de basquete.

A última aula passou tortuosamente lenta, a ruiva contou cada volta do relógio analógico na parede. Quando enfim o sinal anunciou o final do período, ela foi a primeira da classe a guardar o material e agora, apressava o melhor amigo.

— Você está ansiosa? — ele perguntou rindo.

— Eu gosto de sair. — deu de ombros. — Não é por que o Luffy vai, na verdade, não dou a mínima para ele.

— Vocês são oficialmente amigos agora. Depois daquele pedido nem você pode negar. — riu ele.

— Tch, não me amola. — desistiu de esperar por Usopp, batendo os pés ao sair. — Vou na frente.

O excesso de estudantes nos corredores no final das aulas a incomodava, porém, seu ego não permitia que ficasse esperando pelo amigo depois dos comentários indelicados que fez. Desceu as escadas e atravessou o prédio das classes, chegando aos armários, ela deixou os livros mais pesados ali e trocou a sapatilha pelos moccasins escuros. Lembrou-se do grupo não ter marcado um ponto de encontro e ficou confusa sobre onde esperar.

Portando-se sempre como a aluna ideal, papel que interpretava bem, ela vestia o uniforme completo por pura estética, e recostada ao armário, ela observou os alunos passarem pelas portas de vidro escancaradas da saída. O sol claro do dia sem nuvens indicava não passar das duas da tarde, contudo Nami não tinha cabeça para admirar o clima. Batia os pés impaciente com os amigos, não havia sinal de nenhum deles.

O fluxo de estudantes diminuiu, e ela sentou-se no degrau que separava os armários do pátio. Ela tirava o celular da bolsa quando sentiu alguém sentando-se a seu lado. E então deparou-se com Luffy.

Ele também tinha o celular em mãos, trocava mensagens com alguém. O menino não pareceu se importar com a proximidade entre eles, apenas casualmente sentou-se sem proferir nada. A ruiva o encarou incomodada, e então notou a cicatriz dele. Interessada, ela analisou a marca única distraindo-se tanto quanto ele.

— Eu fiz quando era criança. — disse sem tirar os olhos da tela do celular. — Com uma faca, tentando provar que era corajoso pro meu tio.

— Parece algo que você faria. — largou o celular na bolsa em cima da perna e apoiou o rosto sobre as mãos, irritada por ele tê-la notado o observando.

Nami desviou sua atenção dele, e o sentiu lhe cutucar com o aparelho aberto na discagem de número. Ela afastou as mãos do queixo surpresa, deslocando o olhar entre o celular e ele a encarando com um sorriso leve.

— Huh?

— Eu quero seu número.

— Você tá me exigindo isso? — tomou dele o celular e digitou seu número, vendo as mensagens que chegavam para ele de _Irmão 1_ e _Irmão 2_ através das notificações. — Normalmente os caras perguntam antes.

— Que caras?

— Deixa quieto. — ela o entregou de volta o aparelho com o contato salvo.

Pegando o seu para checar suas atualizações, percebeu Luffy inquieto, fitando-a de maneira desconfortável. Nami resolveu o ignorar e girou sobre o tronco, ficando parcialmente de costas para ele. O mais novo inclinou-se com um sorriso imbecil para poder vê-la. E outra vez ela rendeu-se a ele por irritação.

— O que você quer agora? — questionou inspirando profundo.

— Você não vai pedir meu número?

Nami revirou os olhos quando o ouviu, e o entregou seu celular em descaso. Ele mal conteve o entusiasmo de trocar números com ela.

— Ah, a Robin mandou mensagem. Disse que já está no fliperama, o que respondo?

— O quê? Não responde, dá isso aqui!

Bastou algumas mensagens para entender o acontecido. Eles haviam encontrado Usopp na saída, mas os armários terceiranistas ficam na fileira anterior ao dos segundanistas, como o narigudo não precisava guardar nada, não viram Nami, e Luffy chegou depois.

Ela levantou-se arrumando a saia para não ficar abarrotada e guardou o celular na bolsa.

— Vamos sozinhos, eles já estão lá.

— Mas tá sol! — ele resmungou claramente com preguiça de sair.

— O que você quer que eu faça? Mude o clima pra você? Anda logo. — saiu sozinha e sem demora ele a alcançou correndo.

Na rua Luffy jogou a bolsa nas costas e rastejava-se andando. A ruiva mantinha a postura impecável.

— Você não vai tirar essa blusa? — perguntou ele. — Tá me sufocando só de ver.

— Não está assim tão calor, e não gosto de ficar com a camisa branca do uniforme.

— É por causa do seu peito grande?

Nami piscou tentando assimilar o que ouvira.

— Não se fala assim com uma garota. — fechou os olhos em irritação.

— Ah, é mesmo... desculpa, acho que faz muito tempo que não falo com uma. — coçou a nuca desconcertado.

O silêncio estabeleceu-se entre eles por algum tempo depois disso, deixando Nami desconfortável. Ela mesma resolveu puxar assunto.

— Você já foi ao fliperama antes?

— Hm, acho que não. Tem videogame em casa, nunca precisei.

— Mas lá é diferente, você paga e recebe alguns brindes dependendo do jogo.

— Tem que pagar? — Luffy inclinou a cabeça realmente confuso. — Eu não trouxe dinheiro! — ele checou os bolsos.

— Eu não acredito. — a ruiva segurou a face na palma da mão, inconformada com o menino. — Não vou te bancar.

— Por favor, Nami! — ele atirou-se em sua frente, impedindo-a de andar. — É minha primeira vez saindo com amigos, não quero passar vergonha!

— Não.

— Você pode me cobrar depois junto com o que devo!

Ela o encarou desesperado, aquilo parecia de alguma maneira ser importante para o mais novo. Depois talvez se arrependeria, mas resolveu o ajudar dessa vez também. Entretanto ele foi o caminho inteiro do fliperama ouvindo a ruiva dizer o quão importante era andar com dinheiro e não fazer dívidas.

Eles viraram a esquina do quarteirão em que se encontravam, avistando não muito longe Usopp em frente ao fliperama. Ele acenou e Luffy correu até ele. Nami os alcançou depois, suando devido a caminhada sob o sol.

— Por que não está lá dentro? — ela perguntou, desabotoando o blazer escolar.

— O Zoro tava discutindo com a Robin... de novo.

— Sobre o quê?

— Não sei, ele ficou bravo com alguma coisa enquanto a gente vinha pra cá e ficou emburrado.

A ruiva distraiu-se da conversa ao olhar Luffy empolgado com a vitrine. Ele fazia uma concha com as mãos em volta dos olhos para enxergar lá dentro, ria sozinho. Ela deixou o amigo narigudo, indo até ele curiosa sobre o que chamava sua atenção.

A faixada do fliperama era incrível, o nome era todo trabalhado em LED e pôsteres de lançamentos cobriam a parede exterior. A vitrine exibia alguns _actions figures_ à venda, porém também era possível enxergar lá dentro.

Nami aproximou-se, e viu uma menina de cabelos curtos agarrada à Robin em um dos sofás. O uniforme era da Shinsekai.

— _Quem é aquela...?_ — pensou alto, enciumada de ter sua melhor amiga com outra estudante.

— Com a Robin? Você tá falando da Koala?

Surpresa, ela virou-se para Luffy imaginando como ele a conhecia. A menina tinha preso ao braço direito o adereço do grêmio estudantil do colégio, era suspeito ele a conhecer em dois dias de aula estando em uma escola nova.

— Ela é amiga do meu irmão mais velho. — respondeu sem que antes ela perguntasse. — Vamos entrar?

Antes de chegar ao grupo, eles passaram pelo caixa e a ruiva comprou algumas fichas que dividiu com o amigo primeiranista. Quando finalmente apareceram, Usopp disputava um jogo de corrida com Zoro e as meninas conversavam no sofá mais próximo. O ambiente colorido e iluminado era preenchido pelos mais diferenciados sons de tiros, música e até explosões, o que fazia dali a primeira opção de jovens procurando se divertir.

— Zoro quis vir na frente, eu falei para nós esperarmos. — Nico Robin desculpou-se vendo a ruiva chegar.

— Tudo bem, estamos todos aqui agora. — devolveu um sorriso encarando o Roronoa de canto, fazia sentido a culpa ser toda dele. — Ah, oi. — acenou tímida para Koala, amarrando o casaco na cintura.

— Você é a Nami?! — ela replicou de imediato, muito simpática. — Robin-san fala o tempo todo de você!

— E aí, Koala, Robin. — Luffy apareceu, puxando a ruiva pelo pulso. — Você joga comigo? Os meninos estão ocupados.

Ele a puxou antes da resposta, e Nami foi reclamando para uma das máquinas ali do lado.

— Você conhece ele? — indagou a morena.

— Você não faz ideia do quanto o Sabo-kun é desligado. — disse em um suspiro. — Ele pode ser o presidente do conselho estudantil, mas quem corre atrás de tudo sou eu! Perdi as contas das vezes que tive que ir até o alojamento onde ele mora, que por acaso o Luffy mora lá também. Eles se chamam de "irmãos". — ela parou para olhar a ruiva e o mais novo que agora jogavam, discutindo sobre serem uma equipe mas nenhum dos dois pareciam estar se ajudando. — Ela parece uma irmã mais velha. Acho que foi isso que Luffy-kun viu nela.

— Tenho que concordar, _fufu._

Luffy e Nami realmente discutiam. Ele não aceitava que ela fosse melhor, e acabou prejudicando a missão por correr atrás de pontos em vez do objetivo principal, era um jogo de tiro cooperativo.

— Perdemos. — resmungou ela, cruzando os braços sobre o busto. — Por sua culpa.

Ele estirou-se na cadeira em frente a tela da pequena cabine, sem vontade de continuar. Sentiu o nariz escorrer, fungando e em seguida espirrou. A ruiva o observou em silêncio. Fazia alguns minutos que aquele partida havia começado, e o nariz avermelhado do menino não negava o resfriado que o ar condicionado dali o tinha passado. Ela permitiu-se rir da falta de imunidade que ele tinha, era como uma criança.

Ela ouviu Usopp a chamar, e levantou-se a fim de ir até o amigo.

— Nami. — Luffy falou antes que ela se afastasse.

— O quê?

— Me empresta sua blusa? — fungou outra vez.

Custando entender, a ruiva então lembrou-se de ter tirado o blazer ao entrar no fliperama. Ela revirou os olhos, não era possível ele também querer aquilo dela.

— Não vai caber em você.

— Vai sim, não caberia no Zoro, mas em mim vai.

— Não é uma blusa, é uniforme.

— Eu tô com frio!

— Você vai esticar e depois não vai ficar bom em mim!

— Por favor? — ele fez um último apelo, fungando, encarando-a com quase um biquinho.

Nami desamarrou as mangas da cintura, jogando-a sobre a cabeça dele e finalmente indo até o colega do outro lado.

Outra vez naquele dia cedeu às vontades dele, só não sabia ela que aquilo se tornaria mais frequente do que desejava.


End file.
